Dog Man: Brawl of The Wild/Credits
Crawl Art Cast Dog Man Brad Pitt I’ll Petey Daniel Radcliffe Petey Diego Luna Chief Kevin Costner Sarah Hatoff Sarah Sanders Yolay Kristen Bell Judge Sean Paul Warden Keegan-Michael Key Piggy Ernie Sabella Crunky John Goodman Bub Micheal J. Fox Mail Man Tom Hanks Booger Breath Dwayne Johnson Cat Jail Cop Jason Ritter Dog Jail Cop Colin Farrell Big Jim Tim Allen Supa-Puter Game Speaker Karen Gillan #1 Cop Danielle Brooks #2 Cop Isabela Moner Guard Johnny Depp Additional Voices Newell Alexander Stephen Apostolina Mitch Carter David Cowgill Jackie Gonneau Richard Horvitz Joanna Leeds David Michie Michelle Ruff Rosemary Alexander Susan Boyajian Brook Chalmers Peter Falls Grey Griffin Rif Hutton Richard McGregor Edie Mirman Michael Sorich Lynnanne Zager Steve Alterman Thomas Bromhead June Christopher Jeff Fischer Bridget Hoffman Joyce Kurtz Scott Menville Juan Pope Kelly Stables Casting by Brad Pitt, CSA 3D Stereoscopic Supervisor Brian Schumacher Digital Production Managers Kristy Lynn Fortier Britt Viana-Stine Sam Marks Story Lead Storyboard Artist John Rice Storyboard Artists Mark Koetsier Daniel Lafrance Karina McBeth Dave Pimentel Michael Herrera Jack Hsu David Lux Joe Giampapa Diana Kidlaied Kurt Adams Vadim Bazhanov Jiin Park Darren Webb Additional Storyboard Artists David Tuber Stephen P. Neary J. Resolme Myke Bakich Nassos Vakalis Martin Cooper Will Finn Michael Cachuela Raymond Xu Art Department Concept Designers Matt Gaser Gerald Guerlais Justin K. Thompson Ernie Rinard Digital Sculptors Leo Sanchez Barbosa Jonatan Catalan Navarrete Sergio Casas Character Designers Luis Gadea Sandro Lucio Cleuzo Visual Development Artists Jeanie Chang John Nevarez Travis Ruiz Alger Tam Yashar Kassai Sue Blanchard Cidney Chiang Sharon Huang Additional Artists Aaron Spurgeon Craig Kellman Fernando Peque Samantha Kallis Chris Appelhans Santino Lascano Pre-Visualization Previs Technical Editor Nick von Tagen Proxy Modeler/Previs Artist Nadja Bonacina Senior Previs Artists Oliver Moore • Will Seaborn • Antti Ripatti • David Drury Allen Cortney Armitage • David Pritchard Previs Artists Megan Goldbeck • Ryan Neil Williams • Leigh Rend Editorial Associate Editor Meghan Kraft First Assistant Editor Darrian M. James Second Assistant Editor Kira Tamagawa Production Team Head of Production Technology Stephen Parker Previsualization & Script APM Adam Brown Script & Recording APM Stuart Bam Production Coordinators Kelly Prizeman Matthew Sharack Kira Tamagawa Recording Coordinator Kerry Harrington Producer's Assistant Jenna Nagler Assistants to Executive Producer Kaisa Kurhila • Kati Lindstrom Bonnie Franklin Production Assistants Patrick Stracey • Kala Ritchie Hailey Chavez Additional Production Supervisors Sue Blanchard • Jennifer Snyder Production Administration Production Controller James Goldin Head of Operations & Human Resources Heather G. Stewart Senior Technology Manager Thomas A. Salciccia, Jr. Production Office Manager Lisa Snelling Assistant Production Accountant Danny Rodas Systems Technician Colin Kelly Chief Legal Officer Kati Levoranta Lead Production Counsel Jann Moorehead Canadian Legal Counsel Arthur Evrensel Music Clearance and Legal Services Christine Bergren • Toko Nagata Music Legal Counsel Minna Raitanen Trademark and Copyright Counsel Robert Hagelstam Production Councel Janne Salminen Rights and Clearances Entertainment Clearances, Inc. Cassandra Barbour Laura Sevier Controller Rovio Entertainment Teemu Tertsunen Contracts Administrator Marita Viekonelo Deliverables Contract Consultant Jennifer Kraft Talent Acquisition Consultant Debra Blanchard Knight Marketing & Promotions Head of Distribution and Sales Tuomo Korpinen Head of Marketing and Brand Assurance Joe Lawson Marketing Production Executive Mary Maffei Finance Executive Michael Cliff Heard Director Digital Marketing Justin Chacona Asset Manager Madli Võsoberg Marketing Consultant Amber Chambers The Original Angry Birds Game Created by Jaakko Iisalo Tumo Lehtinen Miika Virtanen Tuomas Erikoinen Raine Märi Niklas Hed Mikael Hed Matthew Wilson Joonas Mäkilä Mikko Järvinen Antti Laitinen Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Supervising Animators Julius Kwan Robert Lehman William Moten Daniel Pozo Philip Rudolph Kesley Wagner Kevin Webb CG Supervisors Mario Capellari R Stirling Duguid Clint Hanson Cam Langs Nicola Lavender Modeling Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Modeling APM Amy R. Racius Lead Character Modeler Eric Neill Modelers Darrell Abney Joy Chung Shinya Ishii Adrien Montero Barbaros Sarisozen James Chan Mike Sungjoon Hong Yeaji Lee Ryan Saper Angela Smaldone Character Setup Character Setup Supervisor Timothy Coleman Character Setup TDs Joshua Dicarlo • Frank Müller Justin Rotolo • Vadim Kiyaev Brad Arthur Pitre • Javier Solsona Layout Layout APM Alyse Joseph Final Layout Lead Emi Tahira Layout Artists Scott Armstrong Mark Gelfuso Sadaf Sydea Multani Richard Turner May Chow Leita Lewis Ellery Oritz Brian Walters Layout Production Assistant Anthony Defoe Stereo Layout Artists Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Fausto Estrada Guerrero Stereo Layout Coordinator Lucy Dowden Animation Animation APM Amanda Hui Animators David Badgerow Earl Brawley Izabela Bzymek Sérgio Dias Derek Esparza Fernando Franco Ryan Gong Rhys Hanan Joseph Holmark Andrew Hunt Tim Kallok François Laurent Jose Luis Llado Porquer Ina Marczinczik Kyle Mohr Ryan O'Reilly Jq Park Eduardo Ramirez Montiel Cory Rogers Nathaniel Saunders Yashuhiko Takahashi Roberto Tifi Josiah Vanderham Phan Wiantrakoon Guillaume Belanger Bailey Brent Joey Chang Romain Digonnett Andrew J Farrell Kitty Lai Ching Fung Emile Goulet Hugo Hernandez Min Hong Soh-i Jeong Roman Kobryn Minseok Lee Nils Lundmark-Searing Blair McNaughton Sianoosh Nasirisiba Allen O'Sanlou Stephanie Parker Brian Riordan Marcelo Sakai Mauro Fernando Serei Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Gregory Verreault Julie Bernier Gosselin Nelson Brown Alessandro Ciucci Avner Engel Nathan Fitzgerald Joe Gearing David Han Boris Hiestand Eric R. Huang Ricardo Jost Resende Rohini Kumar Adrien Soyty Liv Dave Mah Jon Mead Kevin (Hoa) Nguyen Paul Pammesberger Jacobo Piñeiro Rumbo Burke Roane Carles Salvany Cesar Tafoya Joseph Taylor John Turello Ryo Wakasugi Mitchell Yager Animation Coordinators Gillian MacLeod • Cynthia Potvin Character Pipeline Character Pipeline Supervisor John Wood Character Pipeline TDs Dan Ziegler Ryab Sarah Cushman Kaitlyn Fox Carlo Cherisier Eric J Flores David Kenley Gregory Tornn Lighting & Compositing Lighting APMs Holly Price • Andrea Schimpl Mairin Platt Lead Lighting Artists Thai Bach • Mike Jiang Kimberly Liptrap • Larry Weiss Nick Pitt-Owen Lighting & Compositing Artists Barry Andres Alfredo R Barcia Nacho Blasco Mike Cacciamani Stephenie Cushing Frederick Gaudreau Natalie Greenhill Joseph Hayden Kyle Humphrey Macduff Knox Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Amber Stewart Lunderville Nakia McGlynn Miriam Melzi Roman Robbins Kristin Sedore Hannah Sherman Ryan Tulloch Ross Wallis Ian Kh Woo Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Brooke Beane Houria Bouara Lester James Chung John Davis Phillip Giles Natalia Gubareva Ivy Ho John Iskandar Pat Lun Lam Lilia Qiang Liao Will McCrate Christopher McNish Ryan North Frank Anthony Sabia Jr Diego Sernande Cancela Geri Smith Jimmy Valladao Gregory White Douglas Yoshida Ken Ball Richard Bell Chantell Brown Michael Comly Marq Faulkner Navijt Singh Gill Harry Gundersen Amir Honarmand Matthew Kiefer Luke Yongmin Lee Kevin Luan Lu Kevin McDonald Andrew McPhillips Scott Penningroth Richard Sandoval Rohit Sharma Rambo Snyder Olenskandr Vozniuk Mark A. Wilson Michael Zhang Lighting Coordinators Vivien Hulbert • Tia Ker Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Theodore Harris Vandernoot Effects Animators Romain Besnard Filipp Elizarov Alex Gabriel Kiel Gnebba Hanjoo Jeong Simon Lewis Siegfried Ostertag Marshall Petersen Janina Rogacki Erika Salatiello Sergei Bolisov Eric Ennis David Gary James M Goodman Andrew Hofman Viktor Kokoruza Lukas Lundberg Stephen Paschke Gunnar Radeloff Yuri Rudakov Masahito Yoshioka Effects Animation Coordinator Nadia Lohan Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor Ed Siomacco Jr Character Effects Lead Henrik Karlsson Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Trisha Butkowski Hitesh Chikate Claudio Gonzalez Katya Isichenko Mark Lipsmeyer Meredith Moulton Noah Peterson Trevor Sommer Jay Sung Joon Banks Daniel Camp Danil George Chundangal Jung Hun Kim Christo Sandro Libaridian Jonathan James McCallum Devdatta H Nerurkar Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Shreya Dinesh Uchil Sourabh Uppal Character Effects Coordinator Scott Ko Matte Painting Matte Paint Lead Suki Lee Matte Painters John Bevelheimer Joshua Caez Thomas Roland Johnson Mark Antony Orme Daveed Shwartz Marcos Shih Alfonso Villar Matte Paint Coordinator Renee Mondor Look Development Look Development Artists David Conlon Dale Drummond Pooya Ghobadpour Michael Lasker Shun Sing Edward Lee Bret St Clair Texture Paint Lead Edwin Fabros Texture Painters Nathalie Buce Him Headstrom Jiyoung Lee Hayyim Sanchez Allen Gonzales S.O.C. Susan Kornfeld Hee-Chel Nam Suan Ching Tan Production Additional CG Supervisor Christopher Waegner Digital Resource APM Benjamin Dines Marketing APM Joseph Lobato Production Office Coordinator Lashay Carr Production Accountant April Nagasawa Production Assistants David Cohan Seanna Evans Thomas Hannivan Mighty Eagle Sequence Animation by Rovio Animation, Ltd. 2D Sequence Production Executive Steve Pergram 2D Sequence Producer Joonas Rissanen 2D Sequence Production Manager Ilona Kyykoski 2D Sequence Director Meruan Salim 2D Sequence BG Supervisor Travis Ruiz 2D Animation Supervisor Luis Gadea 2D Sequence Coordinators Santeri Suominen Nelly Sääksjärvi 2D Sequence Story Artist Jp Saari 2D Sequence Story Editor Micolas Stretta 2D Sequence Editor Damon Yoches 2D Character Designer Liisa Kareranta 2D BG Artist Marija Dergaeva Lead 2D Layout Artist César Chevalier 2D Layout Artist Edouard Gibbes 2D Animators Pinja Partanen Kaisa Pirttinen Sara Wahl FX 2D Artist Tony West Lead 2D Compositor Tuomo Kälviäinen 2D Color Artists Jouko Raudasoja Mona Taponen 2D Compositors Jani Teräväinen Jouko Manninen 2D Pipeline & Tools Developers Athanasios Papadimitriou Pauli Suuraho 2D Pipeline Technical Assistant Rebeca Cenamor García 2D Sound Effects Editor Salla Hämäläinen Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo, CAS Tom Myers Supervising Music Editor Slamm Andrews Dialogue/ADR Supervisor Brian Chumney Sound Designer/Consultant Craig Berkey Sound Effects Editors Pascal Garneau David C. Hughes Dialogue Editor Stuart McCowan Foley Editor Shaun Farley Assistant Supervising Sound Editor Anthony De Francesco Foley Artists Sean England Ronni Brown Foley Mixer Jason Butler Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Stephen Urata Dolby Sound Consultant Dan Sperry ADR Voice Casting LA Mad Dogs Dialogue Recorded at LA Studios, Los Angeles Nutmeg Post, NYC Additional Dialogue Recorded at Talkshop, Los Angeles Dialogue Recorded by Carlos Sotolongo Jonathan Bloom Additional Dialogue Recorded by Nathaniel Smith Cameron Davis Digital Intermediate Provided by Deluxe Culver City Colorist Natasha Leonnet Digital Intermediate Producer Ted Craig Digital Intermediate Editor Jason Saulog Color Assistants Cat Farquharson Kevin Lomet Gwili Wilson Main Titles by Picture Mill End Credits by Scarlet Letters Score Produced and Composed by Heitor Pereira Additional Arrangements and Programming Alfred Tapscott Emily Joseph Logan Stahley Score Coordinator Leah Dennis Score Technical Engineer Alexander Verbitskiy Conductor Gavin Greenaway Orchestrations Oscar Senén Joan Martorell Score Engineer Nick Wollage Scoring Mixer Alan Meyerson Protools Recordist Chris Barrett Score Editing Fiona Cruickshank Score Contractor Isobel Griffiths Assistant Orchestra Contractor Lucy Whalley Orchestra Leader Everton Nelson Librarian Jill Streater Global Music Service Score Mix Assistant Forest Christenson Assistant Engineers Tom Leach Alex Ferguson Score Recorded at Air Studios, Lyndhurst Hall Choir Recorded at Slovak Radio Bratislava (Slovakia) Studio 1 Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Studio M Music Production Services Steven Kofsky "The Mighty Eagle Song" Guitar by Douglas Black Helton Music Editors Manish Ravel Tom Wolfe LOOP GROUP Newell Alexander Steve Alterman Stephen Apostolina Kevin Bigley Tom Bromhead Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers David Cowgill Julie Falls Jeff Fisher Jackie Gonneau Marissa Goodman Richard S. Horvitz Rif Hutton Hope Levy Richard McGregor Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Fergal Reilly Michelle Ruff Michael J. Sorich Kelly Stables Marcelo Tubert CREATIVE CONSULTANTS Matt Selman John Frink Christine Nangle Michael Price Brian Kelley Tim Burns Joel Cohen Gene Stupnitsky Charlie Grandy Max Pross Alex Rubens Donick Cary Storyboard Consultants Ricardo Curtis • Rodrigo Perez Castro Builders of a Universe: Angry Birds Short Form Animation Coming soon! Sony Pictures Imageworks Resource Management Lead PST John Selby Spence VII PSTs Andy Kong Mei Cheung Arundeep (Tony) Dhami Noel Eaton Colin Grey Jordan Phillips Michaela Ragoonath Alex Van Nieuwkuyk Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Sony Pictures Imageworks Development Group Head of Software Development Erik Strauss Head of Pipeline Francois Chardavoine Technology Producer Bob Peitzman Technical Production Manager Rohit Jain Head of Shading Lee Kerley Head of Character Technology Aaron Pfau Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Larry Gritz Christopher Kulla Cottalango Leon Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray John Bradley Welborn Color Scientist Kaz Tanaka Software Engineers Jesse Andrewarth Valerie Bernard Xinling Chen Gina Chuang Kevin Coats Alejandro Conty Francois Coulon Marc-Andre Davingnon Michael Dolan Scott Englert Kasra Faghihi Daniel Greenstein Ole Gulbrandsen Derek Haase Daniela Hasenbring Junko C. Igarashi Umberto Lazzari Mike Lyons Lucas Miller Kenneth Nicol Irfa Nisar Daniel Paul Sheerin Clifford Stein Leonardo Szew Taisuke Tanimura Harinder Preet Tehara Brian H. Thompson Mariatta Wijaya Yudi Xue Technology Coordinator Shane Birdsill Sony Pictures Imageworks Production Management & Infrastructure Suzanne Labrie • Regaye M. Fulcher • Marilyn Fausto Sony Pictures Imageworks Training & Artist Development Greg Berridge • J.C. Cornwell • Michelle Ledesma • Steven Vargas Sony Pictures Imageworks Artist Management Samantha Brown Natalie DeJohn Ruth Gibson Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jody Jessop Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-Prince Oscar Peralta Rosie Server Diane St. Clair Sony Pictures Imageworks Studio Infrastructure Bret Allen Tracy Baxter Nikki Bell Kayla Berger Jill Shane Butler Brendan Ryan Raymond Wong Sony Pictures Imageworks Senior Engineering Head of SRDE Stephen Kowalski Head of Engineering Scott Parker Head of Network Operations David Kohei Miya Head of Systems Operations Michael Trujillo Head of Compliance Hector Ornelas Project Manager Stephen Winters Helpdesk Manager Derrick Macpherson Systems Architect Nicholas Bali Principal Engineer Suri Denduluri Systems Engineers Hannag Armengol Robb Begga Gerardo De la Cruz Alejandro Galindo Nicholas Gamba Stewart Hoffman Farnoosh Kaihani Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Justin Lee Taryn McDonnell Jordan McMillan Terence Mills Joshia Perez Mark M. Pinder Alexander Prigarin Angel Trujillo Dan Villarreal Alex Wallace Andrew Watkins Yuki Yamanaka Sony Pictures Imageworks Senior Management Randy Lake Rick Mischel Shauna Bryan Songs "I Gotta Feeling" Written by Allan Pineda / David Guetta / Frederic Riesterer / Jaime Gomez / Stacy Ferguson / Will Adams Performed by The Black Eyed Peas Courtesy by BMG Rights Management "Dog Man and Cat Kid" Written by Michael Giacchino Performed by Dav Pilkey Courtesy by Tree-House Comix Records Soundtrack Available on Atlantic Records Development Support from the Finnish Film Foundation/Kaisu Isto With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Special Thanks Geoffrey Arend Alison Beckett Mark Burton Kimberly Dennison Karen Dufilho-Rosen Robert Fisher Jr. Camilla Hed Mikko Huttunen Mika Ihamuotlia Blanca Juti Harri Koponen Steven Lili Erwin Madrid Pekka Rantala Willie Real Mikko Setälä Chris Sheban Damien Simonklein Herkko Soininen Richard Starzak Teemu Suila Genndy Tartakovsky Andrea Taylor Randall Van Nostrand Niklas Zennström Production Babies Julien Belanger • Samantha Cohen • Avery Daniel Cushman • Lily Engel Autumn Gong • Pihla Gustafsson • Michael Yechan Jeong • Kettu Kälviäinen Linux Kyykoski • Putthipon Lertwirojkul • Caleb Liv • Megan Emiko McLaughlin Ryland Napier • Eric English Natale • Stephen J. Parker • Zachary Rice • James Simacco Julia Tulloch • Maxim Vozniuk • Nicolas Vozniuk • Liam Wilson • Rory Wilson Approved No. 49734 Copyright © 2015 Columbia Pictures, Inc. All rights reserved. Tristar Pictures, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Dog Man and all related properties, titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Tree-House Comix Entertainment Corporation and Tree-House Comix Inc., Ltd. and are used with permission. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. THE CHARACTERS, INCIDENTS AND LOCATIONS PORTRAYED IN THE NAMES PHOTOPLAY HEREIN ARE FICTITIOUS, AND ANY SIMILARITY TO OR IDENTIFICATION WITH THE LOCATION, NAME, CHARACTER OR HISTORY OF ANY PERSON, PRODUCT OR ENTITY OF THIS MOTION PICTURE IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL. THIS MOTION PICTURE PHOTOPLAY IS PROTECTED PURSUANT TO THE PROVISIONS OF THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA AND OTHER COUNTRIES. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION AND/OR DISTRIBUTION OF THIS PHOTOPLAY CONSIDERATION, OR EXHIBITION MAY ALL RESULT IN THE SERVES CIVIL PENALTIES CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. See also The Angry Birds Movie 2/Credits Category:Credits Category:TriStar Pictures films